


how did you love

by LionOfLannister



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionOfLannister/pseuds/LionOfLannister
Summary: One night, someone texts the wrong number. What they don't expect is how one wrong message can change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is in bold, Magnus is in regular.  
> The rating might change as the story progresses.

**[21:23] come and save ME PLS**

[21:32] And who are you?

**[21:34] ok but rude**

[21:35] How is asking who you are rude? I genuinely do not have your number saved in my phone.

**[21:37] well, duh, Luke**

**[21:37] uve lost ur old one**

[21:38] How come you bother using commas but not full words?

**[21:39] CAN U STOP BEING MEAN AND GET ME**

[21:40] Seems I have to spell it out for you. I’m not Luke. You’ve texted the wrong number.

**[21:41] k so u spent time complaining to a stranger about his grammar and spelling rather than simply just say wrong number?**

[21:42] Yes.

[21:42] That was probably a little rude, but what can you do?

**[21:44] NOT BE RUDE?**

[21:45] You’re the one who keeps texting me.

**[21:46] ur the one who keeps answering**

**[21:47] sorry im a lil drunk**

[21:49] Somehow I can tell.

[21:50] Out of pure curiosity, what do you need saving from?

**[21:54] my siblings said we should go clubbing bc I need to loosen up and will enjoy some fun**

**[21:55] SPOILER**

**[21:55] I DIDNT. I WANNA GO HOOOOME**

[21:57] Funny you should say that.

**[21:58] oh?? How come**

[22:00] I own a club myself.

[22:02] I cannot fathom for the life of me why I just mentioned that to a complete stranger. You could be a hired hitman for all I know.

**[22:04] yes**

**[22:05] I will find u based on the single fact u own a club. Lemme search in the ultra-secret data base to find all the club owners in the world and pinpoint where u are rn and kill u**

[22:06] Now who’s being rude?

**[22:06] u had that coming**

[22:07] Did not.

**[22:08] so they left me hereee and I wanna go home and I cant drive bc im fucking drunk**

[22:09] Call a cab.

**[22:10] think they took my phone**

[22:11] Whose phone are you texting on, then?

**[22:12] mine**

**[22:15] oh**

**[22:17] pretend I never said that**

**[22:20] hey?????????!!!**

[22:21] I’m sorry I can’t.

[22:22] This is hysterical.

**[22:25] ur blocked**

[22:26] Wait, wait, wait.

**[22:26] ??**

[22:29] Can you tell me your name? If it’s okay with you, you genuinely made me laugh and as weird as it probably sounds I want to keep talking to you.

**[22:30] it does sound weird but somehow it doesnt bother me**

**[22:31] im alec**

[22:33] Short for Alexander, I presume?

**[22:35] yup**

[22:36] I’m Magnus.

**[22:37] woah u sound high class**

[22:38] I am, to a certain degree.

**[22:40] that arrogance can be unbecoming u know**

[22:41] Speaking of unbecoming, did you get home safe?

**[22:43] so u the type of person that cares about a strangers safety? For all u knew I could be the biggest garbage in the world**

[22:44] Are you?

**[22:45] deflecting the answer to a personal question. Weve got some things it common it seems**

**[22:46] no, I dont think so. Sometimes im hot headed, make bad decisions and too emotionally invested in the people I love that I let them walk all over me**

[22:48] I can relate.

**[22:50] ugh I think im gonna go to sleep**

**[22:51] but I need to throw up a lil. Thanks for keeping me some company**

[22:54] Goodnight, Alexander.

**[22:56] night, Magnus.**

***

**[8:32] I am SO SO sorry for last night. I made a complete fool of myself and probably annoyed u continuously.**

[8:35] It was somehow endearing. Don’t worry, if I wanted you to stop texting me you’d know. As it stands, you were keeping me company as much as I was keeping you.

**[8:37] ok thank god**

**[8:38] That makes me feel a lot better**

[8:40] I’m glad.

**[8:42] good**

**[8:44] I dont do this often. More like ever. Engage in conversation w/ a complete stranger. But theres something abt u**

[8:46] My, my, Alexander. It’s not even noon, give a man a heads-up before you start flirting this early.

**[8:48] im not!!!! Listen**

[8:49] I’m just fucking with you. You seem like the type who’d blush.

**[8:50] y’know? I was wrong  I dont like talking w/ u**

[8:51] That’s a lie, and you know it. I’m absolutely charming.

**[10:23] who lied to u?**

[10:29] Just about every single person I’ve ever met. And by the way, needed almost two hours to come with a comeback, did you?

**[10:31] Perhaps ur charm is so strong I needed time to regroup**

[10:33] I’ll be truly disappointed if you don’t turn out to be a stand up comedian. It’s in your blood.

**[10:37] prepare for utter disappointment then**

**[10:38] I work for the FBI**

[10:42] Aren’t you forbidden by some sort of law or code to disclose that information?

**[10:44] told u where I work, not nuclear codes or state secrets**

**[10:45] and no, I cant really trace ur address and find out who u are without a warrant and even if I could I wouldnt bc Im not a psychopath**

[10:46] I was joking last night, but thanks for clearing the air regardless, I feel much safer.

[10:47] Did you talk to your Luke eventually?

**[10:49] hes not MY Luke**

[10:50] Was that a big ‘no homo’ you just subtly implied?

**[10:52] uh no**

**[10:53] Lukes married to my mother so hes basically our step-dad. Hes somewhere between a dad and a bestfriend which is sometimes really unnerving**

**[10:54] and im gay so v homo**

[10:55] Okay, that took an unexpected turn for the better. Straight people are sometimes such a nuisance.

**[10:56] u straight?**

[10:57] No.

[10:58] I’m very much bisexual.

**[11:00] cool**

[11:02] Cool, Alexander?

**[11:04] Let me live I had no caffeine and I have a fuckton of paperwork and a headache. Have mercy on my soul**

[11:06] Tell me about it. I have a lot of papers to grad and absolutely no willpower to do so.

**[11:07] papers??**

[11:09] I’m a college professor. I teach chemistry. And no, I’m not a compulsive liar, I do own a club with one of my best friends.

**[11:11] ur, by far, one of the most interesting person Ive met**

[11:12] Thank you, Alexander.

[11:15] Look, I really have to get some work done, but do you mind if we keep talking? You’re a breath of fresh air I didn’t know I needed.

**[11:17] u trying to woo me, Magnus?**

[11:18] Perhaps. Is it working?

**[11:20] no**

[11:21] Liar.

**[11:24] ok, indulge me: why am I a breath of fresh air?**

[11:25] I’m going through a break-up, and while all of my friends are unspeakably supporting, some things should be shared only with an unbiased stranger.

**[11:26] ok**

[11:27] Okay? Just like that? No additional questions asked?

**[11:30] 1. Ull tell me if u want to. 2. I like our conversations too so this benefits the both of us**

[11:31] Straight to the point, aren’t you?

**[11:32] straight for the throat as well, ull get used to it. Or not. I guess we will find out**

[11:33] I guess we will.

**[11:34] later, Magnus**

[11:35] Definitely. Talk to you later, Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter being short as well, I got a little sick and couldn't for the life of me continue to write. The following chapters are going to be much longer. I also changed the number of chapter.  
> Again, Alec is in bold, Magnus is in regular.   
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. :)

***

Saturday evening, the same day

**[17:55] soo turns out i tried to cook last night before I went to bed**

[18:00] And?

**[18:02] im the worst cook in history**

**[18:02] ok, slight exaggeration**

**[18:02] my sisters worse**

[18:05] Well, you’re alive and you didn’t set your house on fire. So it’s safe to assume you’re doing just fine, right?

**[18:06] technically yeah**

**[18:06] but**

[18:07] But?

**[18:08] [image sent]**

[18:08] HOLY FUCK

[18:09] ALEC, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

**[18:10] beats me**

**[18:10] im honestly afraid to touch it**

[18:11] Rightfully so, oh my God.

**[18:12] dramatic much?**

[18:13] How am I being  dramatic? You’re literally the one who just said that you’re afraid to touch it and for the love of God, look at it. It looks like it’s alive and ready to devour anything standing in its way.

**[18:14] WOW**

**[18:14] ok but true**

[18:15] I was about to eat something myself, but thanks to you my appetite flew out the window instantaneously.

**[18:16] u a better cook then?**

[18:16] Not to brag or be mean, but I’m a fantastic cook. I make some mean Belgian waffles. And Alexander, by  the looks of it, I think more than half of the world’s population is a better cook than you.

**[18:16] oh yeah?**

**[18:17] prove it**

**[18:17] what did u make for urself, MasterChef?**

[18:18] [image sent]

**[18:19] ok, i surrender, that looks phenomenal**

**[18:19] maybe ull cook for me**

[18:20] Oooh. Look who’s getting bolder. Are you asking me on a date, Alexander?

**[18:21] yeah, im totally asking a stranger who I met last night via texts out**

**[18:23] jesus, I took this way too seriously im sorry I tend to overthink things**

**[18:28] Magnus?**

[18:33] Don’t worry, Alexander, a friend of mine called. I wasn’t ignoring you. I was joking, and it’s okay. I’m not mad. Obviously we’re not going to get married, I mean we don’t even know how the other looks. This is just for fun. Don’t take it too seriously.

**[18:35] ok, I feel better**

**[18:35] got worried for a sec that I screwed this up**

**[18:36] ur easy to talk to and I dont wanna stop**

[18:37] We’re not going to. Again, if I’d want us to stop talking, you’d notice.

**[18:37]** **JJJ**

[18:38] About the break-up.

**[18:38] yeah. Wanna talk abt it?**

[18:42] Sort of. It’s a strange feeling. I felt so devastated in the following weeks, but now it feels lighter. Not better, although I suppose it was a long time coming, it doesn’t hurt that badly anymore. It was a really unhealthy relationship to begin with, but still. It was what it was.

**[18:44] im glad. And it will get better, bc u deserve better, and even though I met u a few hours ago, I know ur a good person. And trust me when I say this: I dont say this often. Im good at reading people. But I suppose it takes time**

**[18:44] or so Izzy says**

**[18:45] Izzys my sister**

[18:45] I need to mention how adorable I find the fact that you’re honest to God texting like that while sober. I initially thought it was a quirk you had while drunk, but it’s cute.

**[18:46] IM NOT CUTE**

[18:46] Did I make you blush?

**[18:46] NO**

[18:46] By being so vehement in your denial and writing in all caps you’re giving yourself away. Cute.

**[18:47] ok listen here**

[18:48] Izzy says? What about you? How do break-ups generally affect you?

**[18:53] I wouldnt know**

**[18:54] never been in a relationship w/ a man**

**[18:54] or woman**

**[18:55] fuck this is embarrassing**

[18:56] It’s not.

[18:56] Everyone does things at their own pace.

**[18:57] I mean I had one night stands and shit like that once or twice**

**[18:57] but never found someone I actively want to spend my time w/ outside of my friends and family**

**[18:58] I weirded u out**

**[18:58] sorry**

[18:59] Shush you. You did not weird me out. I told you, everyone has their own pace. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

[19:00] I promise you.

**[19:03] thank you, Magnus.**

[19:04] DID I JUST GET YOU TO USE ‘YOU’? AS IN THE FULL WORD?

**[19:04] DID U JUST RUIN A NICE MOMENT TO BE SNARKY**

[19:05] Worth it.

**[19:06] im not mushy all the time ill have u know**

**[19:06] im calculated and closed off u had the privilege to see me like this**

[19:07] Oh, no. Whatever will I do? The cold, hard alleged assassin had a fluffy moment. Will never live to see again. Come on, Alexander. Don’t insult my intelligence. I’d bet good money on the fact that you’re the softest sap in existence.

**[19:08] based on what?**

[19:09] AM I WRONG?

**[19:10] WELL U MIGHT BE?!**

[19:11] I rest my case.

[19:12] I have to go do some paperwork, do you mind if we continue this discussion tomorrow?

**[19:14] not at all. Have a good night, Magnus**

[19:15] Goodnight, Alec.

Thursday night

**[20:10] Mayday**

**[20:10] MAGNUSSSSSS**

**[20:10] we have a problem**

**[20:13] well, I do but im gonna be annoying and u like me so**

**[20:14] we dont want u to like me less**

**[20:14] do we?**

[20:16] Why did I give you that ammunition? Do not use my words against me, Alec.

**[20:17] well**

**[20:17] u do like me, u told me, remember?**

**[20:17] so theres that**

[20:18] Yes, you goof. I had to tell you, as if the fact that we’ve been talking non-stop wasn’t enough of a clue.

**[20:19] MAGNUSSS**

[20:20] Yes, Alexander. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?

**[20:21] y do u assume it was MY fault?**

[20:21] Okay. What happened?

**[20:22] I tried getting out of dinner w my parents and got tricked into dinner w/ m siblings and their significant others**

[20:23] How does that even happen?

**[20:24] Magnusssss…..**

[20:25] Okay, stay on topic. Got it.

[20:25] Why don’t you want to go?

**[20:26] couples, Magnus, couples**

**[20:27] I have work to do also**

**[20:27] not feeling extremely social tonight either**

[20:28] I see.

[20:29] Tell them you’re going on a date.

**[20:30] rather tell them I have the smallpox and it would be easier to explain and convince**

[20:32] Are you being difficult on purpose?

**[20:34] yes, is it working?**

[20:35] Tremendously so.

**[20:36] u ok?**

[20:37] Yes, love. I apologize if I come off as abrasive tonight, I’m not quite feeling like myself.

**[20:38] ok**

**[20:38] im keeping u company tonight then**

[20:39] What about the dinner plans?

**[20:40] ill find something to tell them**

[20:40] Alexander, you don’t have to. I’m fine, I swear.

**[20:41] no, I dont have to. I want to**

**[20:41] captain America or iron man?**

[20:42] Don’t insult me, Alec. Black Panther.

**[20:43] good answer**

[20:44] Tell me a story.

**[20:45] abt what??**

[20:45] Anything. Everything. What you’re thinking about, something that happened at work that particularly annoyed you, what are your future plans. I don’t know.

**[20:46] k so remember I work for the FBI right?**

[20:47] Yes, you do have the tendency to mention it regularly.

**[20:48] behave**

[20:48] :))))

[20:48] Apologies.

[20:48] Go on.

**[20:49] as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted**

**[20:55] Im quite tall. Taller than most people I meet.**

[20:55] How tall is that?

**[20:56] 6”2**

[20:57] You’re a smidge taller than me. Not by a lot, a couple inches.

[20:57] Continue.

**[20:57] interesting**

**[20:59] so this guy whos like a head and something shorter than me was standing in his chair and we were having a rather tense discussion**

**[21:02] so, in his mind somehow, it made sense to him that standing up from his chair would make him look more imposing, y’know asserting his territory and such**

**[21:03] so naturally he got up and he had to crane his neck to look me in the eye and tried to look so intimidating**

**[21:04] I snorted, im an asshole, but hes the bigger asshole between the two of us so I dont care**

**[21:05] and he deadass looks me in the eye and says: sometimes I really wanna strangle u.**

[21:06] Why were you arguing in the first place?

**[21:08] we have different approaches of dangerous situations. He likes to do the mission well, in order to be congratulated and praised afterwards, not giving a fuck whether he hurts people in the process**

**[21:10] im not like that**

**[21:11] at least Im trying not to be anymore**

[21:12] So what’d you say?

**[21:14] I looked him in the eye for a few seconds, then turned my head to one of our colleagues**

**[21:14] ‘hear that? Bring him a chair, he wants to reach my neck’**

[21:18] You’re the most dramatic and extra person I’ve ever met.

[21:19] Possibly even more than me.

[21:20] That made me laugh and emphasized how badass you are. Consider it a job well done.

**[21:22] I wasnt actively trying to be funny at the time but I can see the appeal now**

[21:23] The fact that you weren’t even trying is making it even funnier.

**[21:25] did it make u feel a tiny better?**

[21:27] Yes.

**[21:28] mission accomplished then**

**[21:33] hey, Magnus?**

[21:35] Yes, Alexander?

**[21:36] I wanna ask u something**

**[21:37] if this makes u uncomfortable tell me and ill drop it and not ask again**

**[21:37] its just**

**[21:38] im a curious person and yeah**

[21:40] Okay. Ask and we’ll see.

**[21:42] im just curious how u look like**

**[21:42] not in a creepy way**

**[21:42] its just a curiosity**

**[21:43] which if u dont want to tell me its ok**

[21:46] Why tell you when I can show you?

**[21:46] u dont have to**

[21:47] [image sent]

**[21:47] woah**

[21:48] I can’t exactly gauge your reaction based on a ‘woah’. Mind being more specific?

**[21:50] u know exactly what I meant**

**[21:51] I mean u do have a mirror and a phone**

**[21:51] and likely a thousand people telling u so im not gonna stroke ur ego**

[21:52] Come on, just this once.

**[21:52] nope**

**[21:53] I cant see u but I can picture the smug look u have on that beautiful face**

**[21:53] shit**

[21:53] So I’m beautiful, am I?

**[21:54] and u know damn well by the looks of it**

[21:54] Doesn’t hurt to hear it from time to time.

**[21:55] im sure u hear it plenty**

[21:56] Alexander! Thought you didn’t want to hit on me! This is downright flirting.

**[21:57] I never said I dont want to**

**[21:57] and im not flirting! Its the truth and u know it**

**[21:58] stop teasing me**

[21:59] Okay, I’ll let you live and let this slide. For now.

[22:00] What about you? How do you look like?

**[22:02] im not showing u rn. keep u on ur toes for a while**

[22:04] Okay.

**[22:05] [image sent]**

[22:06] YOU’RE DIABOLICAL.

**[22:07] so people keep saying**

[22:08] Do they really?

**[22:09] THEY COULD BE**

[22:10] Softie

**[22:10] SLANDER**

[22:11] Bet you like cuddling and holding hands.

**[22:12] im blocking u!!!! STOP!!**

[22:12] Further confirmation received.

**[22:14] im leaving. I have a nightshift.**

[22:14] And a prominent blush on your cheeks, I’m sure.

**[22:15] lies**

[22:15] Really eloquent, Alexander. Bravo.

**[22:16] I rolled my eyes @ u, just so u know**

**[22:16] talk to u tomorrow?**

[22:17] Sure, pretty boy.

**[22:18] actually no, im done w/ u**

[22:18] Tomorrow. Good night, Alec.

**[22:19] sleep tight**

 

 


End file.
